Episode 6590 (27th June 2013)
Plot Robbie overhears Zak telling Diane that Belle will be home soon and of how lucky she is to pull through. He calls them a bunch of hypocrites, saying they knew Debbie was selling knock off alcohol. He claims he saw her contaminating the alcohol. Andy gets a phone call from Sarah's school. Cameron warns Debbie that Robbie's lying that she contaminated the alcohol. Bob escorts Brenda to the hospital, she tells Gennie she's losing her hair. Lisa, Zak, Cain and Charity welcome Belle home. Chas advises Katie to stop moping and get on with her life. Gennie wonders on how to react to Brenda losing her hair, Bob thinks she should offer Brenda a hair-do. Debbie turns up at Wishing Well Cottage, she gives Belle a present and tries to clear the air. She swears that Robbie's spreading lies. They have another blazing row and they kick Debbie out. Ruby and Ali try to warn Dan off Kerry. Gennie gets rid of Nikhil and voices the idea to give Brenda's hair a makeover, she's thrilled. Debbie returns home alone. Belle tells Zak the school have told her to stay off for the rest of term. She has a heart to heart with Zak and realises what a cow she's been. Bob pushes Kerry to leave again; she pockets the keys to Hettie. Charity cries to Lisa about Debbie. Zak finds flowers outside from Sean. He voices the idea of Belle and Lisa going away on holiday. Brenda tells Gennie that she's decided to marry Bob. Katie informs Declan she's planning on moving the horses. She wants to pack up now and wants him to provide the cost to cover the move. He won't. Diane fills Andy in on Robbie's accusations about Debbie. He wants to phone the police. Debbie bangs on the door to Dale View demanding to take the kids home. Andy throws her out telling her to call back once she's stopped poisoning kids. She screams at him and continues banging on the door as Robbie watches in the background. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Living room *Dingle & Dingle *Dale View - Exterior, living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, pig sty Notable dialogue Gennie Walker: "Well, I've got loads of chick-lit." Brenda Walker: "Mm, books about chickens. Whatever next?" --- Lisa Dingle: "You scare me." Debbie Dingle: "Good." Lisa Dingle: "You've got dead eyes. There's no love in you. I've often wondered what you did when you took that gun." Debbie Dingle: "She had it coming after what she did to me." Lisa Dingle: "Oh I might have known." Zak Dingle: "What did you do?" Debbie Dingle: "I shoved it in her face and I terrified her and do you know what? I enjoyed it!" Lisa Dingle: "So you being hurt justifies everything?!" Debbie Dingle: "Oh shut up, you stupid old woman!" Charity Sharma: "Debbie!" Lisa Dingle: "Stupid old woman?... That got raped? Well, surely that's worth punching someone... Leaving my family, killing someone... Why should I put one foot in front of the other day after day and rebuild my life, and love my family, and be normal, when you run around destroying everything just because your feelings got hurt?!" --- Debbie Dingle: "I'll never forgive you for this." Lisa Dingle: "Well... that just about sums you up." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes